A Gift of Love
by jessica499499
Summary: Sulu always gives Pavel the most beautiful flowers and Pavel wants to give his boyfriend something special in return, something he made himself.He suceeds.Slash. Chulu. Pavel/Hikaru. Chekov/Sulu. Onehsot. Fluffy. Reviews are welcome!


Pavel always loved it when Sulu gave him flowers. He knew it seemed girly to receive flowers from his boyfriend and to be doted on as much as he was, but he had always been the more feminine of the two. He loved to hold the blossoms close and inhale their sweet scent, loving how there was no faint after scent of replicated molecules. His flowers had been homegrown, tended his lover's hands, brought to bloom under his watchful gaze. Anyone could just replicate flowers, but only his Sulu would plant a seed with him in mind and set environment perfect for it's growth just for him.

Pavel could never return such a favor. Every plant he touched either never sprouted or withered away no matter how much he tried to make it grow. He would boggle his mind for hours to try and find a way to repay such a gift.

It wasn't until his first away mission with Captain Kirk that he discovered a way to repay his lover's kindness.

They were visiting a world that's temperature never rose above 40 degrees Fahrenheit and had forced them into their warmest clothing.

Spock was especially well covered because of his desert heritage and it seemed like every square inch of him was coated in thermal wear. All that could be seen of the Vulcan were his eyes and they seemed to take no pleasure in having been forced to dawn such clothing.

But Pavel was sure he saw a flash of fondness appear in the Vulcan's gaze when he laced a light blue scarf around his face, the only item he'd ever seen the commander wear that wasn't Star Fleet issued.

When he had inquired as to where Spock had obtained it the Vulcan had just turned his gaze to their Captain and replied that it had been a gift from him. Hand made for this trip.

Pavel had a hard time imaging the Captain sitting in his corridors knitting, but he knew that Vulcan's did not lie. The Captain had made his first officer (and perhaps something more if the rumors where true.) a scarf just for this occasion, no doubt having done each stitch with care in order to keep the Vulcan warm.

The though filled Pavel with inspiration and the moment the away team was beamed back aboard he rushed to his corridors to prepare his own gift for his lover.

Sulu had had a bad day. It seemed like everything that could have gone wrong had gone wrong. His beloved Pavel had been on an away mission all day and that alone had would have made even the best day dreary, but today that was just the beginning. The replicator had gotten his lunch and breakfast wrong, making both dishes taste like prunes, and his stomach was still reeling from it.

Half the bridge crew was gone and the replacements were all lower ranking staff that Sulu didn't know personally. What was worse was that none of them could say his name right. By the end of the day he'd been ready to kill the next person who called him Mister Zuloo. He'd gone to the botany labs in hopes of calming his nerves with some gardening only to find that the whole lab was under quarantine because of one of the younger officer's failed experiments. He was ready the kill the ensign when he found out his newest strain of Lilies had been killed by the resulting vapors. They were supposed to be his anniversary gift for Pavel next month and now they were ruined.

By the time he'd made his way to his corridors after shift he just wanted to lie down and wait for his lover to return home. Pavel always made all his problems seem a thousand miles away when he smiled at him.

He was completely caught off guard when he opened his door and was met with the mouth watering scent of chicken noodle soup. It was his favorite dish and Pavel knew how to make it just right.

Their whole corridors were covered in scentless candles and the low lighting was beautiful, especially when he saw it shining on his lover's face. Pavel was wearing one of his favorite white laced shirts and sleek black pants, making him look even more gorgeous than usual.

"Welcome home Hikaru." He muttered, his face flushed bright even in the low lighting. The Russian had set up a table in the center of their main room and had a bowl of soup for each of them with a set of candles in-between.

"I thought you might like a little treat after a hard days work."

Sulu was torn between wanting to cry in happiness and wanting to hug the very life out of his boyfriend. Only Pavel would know how badly he needed something like this after the day they'd had.

"You read my mind Pavel. You have no idea how much this brightens my day." He admitted, hugging his boyfriend tightly and placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

Pavel smiled brightly and motioned for Sulu to take a seat when they parted. The soup smelled even better up close and had Sulu's mouth watering before he even sat down.

"It smells delicious Love. I can't wait to try it."

Pavel smiled and shifted nervously as his lover took his seat and picked up his spoon.

"Pavel, what's this?" Sulu asked, holding up his spoon into the light.

The utensil was made of polish wood and held an assortment of carvings.

Pavel's face was bright red at this point as he fiddled with his own regular spoon.

"It's a lovespoon. You are always giving me such beautiful flowers from your gardens and I wanted to make you something special in return."

Sulu traced the carvings with his finger gently and looked at them closely.

"You caved all this?"

Pavel nodded so hard his curls went bouncing adorably on top his head.

"I carved a bit as a boy and thought I could put that skill to make a gift for you."

Sulu reached out and placed his hand on top of Pavel's.

"It's beautiful Pavel. I never knew you were so gifted at carving. Do the carvings mean anything?"

Pavel grasped his boyfriend's hand tightly and squeezed it.

"The vines made me think of you and mean 'love grows', the wheel is for 'supporting a loved one', and the lock is for 'security'."

Sulu was totally touched at the thought and care put into his gift. No one had ever made him something so unbelievably special and personal.

"I love it Pavel. This is so amazing I can't even describe it. I definitely won't be eating with it though."

Pavel let out a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding and beamed at his boyfriend.

"I'm glad you like it Hikaru. I wanted it to be as personal and special as the flowers you grew for me."

"It is Pavel. It really is."

Sulu got up and placed the spoon on one of his shelves with his personal belongings, right along side one of the vases where Pavel kept his newest batch of flowers.

It looked perfectly right to see them together, just like how it looked when they were together. Sulu kneeled before his boyfriend and took both his hands in his.

"Thank you for this."

Pavel smiled brightly in return and didn't try to hide his flushed face.

"I'm thankful for everyday I get to spend with you. Maybe someday I'll make you a spoon with bells."

"Why bells?"

Pavel shook his head and didn't answer.

"I'll tell you someday. I promise. Until then lets eat our soup before it gets cold."

Sulu accepted his answer and the pair spent the evening enjoying their dinner and talking about trivial things.

They had each other and that was the best gift of all.

* * *

><p>Bells on a love spoon stand for marriage, so Pavel is saying that sometime in the future he'd like to marry Sulu, but not right now. I apologies for any cultural inaccuracies in this story. I'm not from a county that commonly uses lovespoons.<p>

My endings are getting lamer. I haven't written an ending I've liked in over a month. Even my first Chulu story isn't up to par with my normal first stories! All my spare time and I still can't come up with something good. It's enough to make me want to cry in frustration. Be kind and review. My goal as always is five.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
